A Kinky Christmas
by Angelicheartbeats
Summary: It's been awhile since Arthur started dating Alfred and Alfred is getting a little sick of Arthur controlling their life. He comes up with a devious plan to try and have his way with his Brit on Christmas. Rated M to be safe. USUK


**USUK – A kinky Christmas**

It had been a few weeks since Arthur had started dating Alfred; though he denied their relationship. It was edging closer to Christmas and somehow he knew what was to come and couldn't forget it especially when he lived closely to a certain enthusiastic individual like Alfred. He sat quietly on a chair, sipping freshly made tea when he heard that familiar voice bursting in through the door.

"Iggy! Iggy!" he yelled rushing in, slamming the door behind him. In his hand he held a brightly coloured cake filled with different toppings. He was dressed in a luminous red Santa outfit full packed with the taped on beard, his golden locks poked out from underneath the hat that was clearly too big for his head. Arthur gave a firm glare at him, first he never liked people interrupting his time in peace and second, well, he hated being called Iggy.

"What the bloody hell do you want?" he grumbled setting the cup of tea back down on its matching saucer.

"You're coming to my Christmas party right? I finally convinced Kiku to come this year! Does my cake look okay?" he exclaimed, talking quicker than he needed to then promptly shoving the white plate with the strangely coloured cake on it in Arthur's face causing him to flinch slightly.

"Yes and the cake is fine Alfred. Now get out," he retorted in a slight sarcastic tone to begin with. He pushed the cake carefully away from his face.

"But Iggy~~~" Alfred whined.

"Out!"

Alfred gave a quiet huff; sulking as he left the room feeling like he was been treated as if he was a dog, leaving Arthur to drink his tea in silence. As soon as he'd left the room, a smirk grew on his face, he just had an idea; a rather smart idea to be set in motion for his partner on Christmas. He set out to put his devilish plan together.

It soon hit Christmas morning. The party had been a huge success the night before so Alfred remained in a happy mood. However for Arthur, he wasn't in a good mood like the American. It wasn't that he disliked Christmas or anything like that. He just did the stupid thing of getting as drunk as he could at the party to solve his incredible boredom, parties like that didn't interest him at all and now he had a terrible hangover. He silently prayed that Alfred wouldn't interrupt his painful slumber, start yelling and turning on all the bright lights that seem to glow much more on a morning after drinking but the poor old British dude he was going to burst in any moment now.

He was right.

That noise rang through his ears; he opened his bottle green eyes weakly focusing on the man in front of him that was making all the sound so early in the morning. It wasn't long before he was pulled downstairs to open presents. He looked around the beautifully decorated room after rubbing his eyes he looked at the tall tree covered in different ornaments, bright flashing lights and tinsel with a big yellow star on top. His eyesight then leaded down to all the nicely wrapped presents underneath, they were all nicely wrapped apart from a few which Arthur figured were the ones Alfred tried to wrap himself.

It wasn't before long until the nations had torn through most of the gifts. Alfred then pushed a remaining box in his partner's direction. Arthur looked at the present.

"Go on Iggy, open it!" he exclaimed with a big grin on his face. His plan was falling into place as he sat up in a position easier to get up in. The English man hesitantly opened the box up, sparing a few glances at Alfred. He peered inside, pulling out what was inside. The American's grin widened.

Inside the box laid a neatly packed red "Mrs. Clause" outfit. It was short cut and Arthur's face looked horrified.

"Two things, first, don't call me Iggy you wanker and second, I'M NOT A BLOODY GIRL!" he yelled. Alfred chuckled, pinning him down on the floor which was the reason he had moved places. Arthur perked up in surprise as his wrists were pinned above his head. Alfred laughed obnoxiously like he always did.

"I'm sorry about this Artie," he said licking his lips. "But I'm having you tonight!"

All went black for the English man.

He opened his eyes weakly what didn't seem to be long after things had gone black. Arthur couldn't quite remember exactly everything that happened before hand, his hangover was rather bad though at this current point his headaches seemed to of faded letting him know that it had been a while.

He gave a slight groan, focusing his eyes on his surroundings. Alfred's room? Things soon became clear.

He felt his wrists tied up against the headboard of Alfred's bed that he seemed to be tied to, the rope was grinding against them as he tried to break free. It was at that point Arthur felt a breeze where he felt he shouldn't of. He looked down over himself; the git had put him in the Mrs. Clause outfit! Oh, Alfred was dead to him. How could he do something so embarrassing? Though that wasn't the worst of it, maybe it was the tightness of the outfit, or the way he felt bound to the bed like a sex slave but something for sure was making him very aroused. His legs shifted around against the covers of the bed. The door then creaked open causing him to glance over.

Alfred waltzed in through the door with a grin that was different to his usual self. It was more devilish, plotting and evil. Somehow this made Arthur uneasy about what was to come, what his fate would be at this moment.

"I see you're awake Iggy," he stated, walking over, sliding his jacket off his shoulders and throwing it over the other side of the room. He chuckled.

"Git, what do you think you're playing at?" he exclaimed. "Get me the bloody hell out of here!"

Alfred's grin faded into a mere smirk.

"Someone's excited I see,"

The American ran his fingertips along Arthur's leg and up to his thigh causing the man to give a startled shiver. He attempted to kick Alfred clean in the face but eventually failed, he could barely lift his leg anyway. All it did in the end was give him a lovely crotch shot, exposing the Brit's erection causing a smirk.

"B-Belt up you bloody wanker, get out!" Arthur said with a panic. Alfred looked at him.

"You want me to leave Artie? I'm just helping you, you can't take care of your problem tied up like that by yourself," he replied, the smaller man looked at him slightly surprised that he was using logic for once. The American brushed his fingers over his partner's crotch. He forcefully spread the legs of the smaller man and placed himself between them. Whilst he lifted a leg, he placed small kisses along the side of his inner thigh causing the man to tremble slightly, biting his lip to avoid making noise.

"W-Why are you doing this Alfred..?" Arthur whimpered quietly. He paused and removed his lips from Arthur's inner thigh and gazed at him.

"Why? We're lovers aren't we? It's not wrong to make love to your lover," he stated. "Don't you want to?"

"No...I-I'm just scared…"

Alfred couldn't put his finger on it. "Why?"

"Because once we do this there's no going back," he stated. Alfred frowned.

"Are you saying you regret our relationship happening?" he replied, putting the British man's leg down. He realised what he'd gone and said and looked away from Alfred.

"W-Well…"

Alfred pulled at his tie and unravelled it from around his neck, throwing it to the floor, followed by popping the buttons of his shirt. "A-Alfred?"

He had no hesitation anymore. He pushed the skirt section to Arthur's outfit up and over his hips then did the same for the torso area. He kissed down his neck and down to his chest, stopping to suck and bite on sensitive areas, giving him hickeys. His fingers ran down his chest, coming to a halt at his nipples, rubbing and teasing them softly. Arthur gave in and let small gasps come from his lips as the taller nation touched him.

"A-Alfred…you-"

He was silenced by Alfred's lips on his. He pushed his tongue against the cracks of his lips. Arthur gave away after some struggling and let him roam the new wet cavern, running around every inch of his mouth. He pulled back slightly to rub tongues together. He pulled away completely after a minute.

"Understand what's happening Arthur?"

He nodded. There was going to be sex tonight whether Arthur liked it or not.

Alfred groaned, he sat up rubbing his eyes the following morning. He turned around to look at the sleeping male next to him. Last night really was amazing. Thoughts past through his mind, he wondered if Arthur would be mad at him this morning. He placed a kiss on his forehead.

"It was worth it. Love you Artie," he spoke in a hushed whisper in Arthur's ear. He grumbled quietly.

"I love you too Alfie…" he mumbled.


End file.
